


Through Time

by Akifall



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Post-Credits Scene, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bittersweet, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Major - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: (SPOILERS For Infinity war part 1!)The Avengers managed to erase Thanos out of existence.The timeline corrects itself.But in the process, Thor must give up Loki.





	Through Time

**Author's Note:**

> Infinity Wars broke me. Especially the beginning. 
> 
> I'm usually not into incest but I don't really know if Loki x Thor counts. I mean yea they are brothers but technically not? 
> 
> As this is my first time writing in the Marvel fandom i'm sorry if I've gotten anything wrong!  
> And it's just a quick write as i needed to get this off my chest because i'm feeling to much!  
> Enjoy!

With Thanos defeated and the infinity stones split across the cosmos, the Avengers could now rest.  
Those that had burst into dust came back anew, the world shifting to push the existence of Thanos out of reality and erasing everything that had come to pass.

It was a bittersweet affair for most. With their timelines sewn back together and without Thanos having ever existed, the timeline corrected itself accordingly.  
Thor, being the demi-god of thunder, was not lost on the path through time. Whereas everyone else lost their memories, Thor was able to hold onto his sanity long enough to remember everything that had happened. 

Everyone was falling through small pockets of time, back to the moment before Thanos had touched their lives.

When Thor finally fell through his time pocket, he was back on Asgard. 

Asgard had never looked more beautiful than it did just then. Thor who had moments ago been staring at the sky with boredom was now racing down the halls, picking up the glowing faces of those brought back to life through time.

He cried with joy as he pushed open the heavy doors and saw his parents. Frigga looked bemused as her son was pushing himself into her embrace while Odin looked alarmed by his son’s bold hug.

“What’s gotten into you my son?” Odin asked, gingerly patting the Thunder-gods back. Thor laughed, tears finally making their way down his face as his father spoke.  
“Father, I am well.” He replied. 

“Have you and the warriors been drinking again?” Frigga asked, to which Thor felt another burst of relief.  
“They are here? What of Heimdall?” Thor asked. Odin shook his head in disbelief. 

“You know where to find Heimdall. You have been drinking haven’t you?” Frigga said, exchanging a smile with her husband.  
Thor looked stunningly happy as the memories of Asgard being destroyed were replaced by peaceful days, days in which the people he loved were surrounded around him.

Except-  
Thor searched his memories for Loki. But every-time, he searched he found that Loki was nowhere to be found. He tried to conjure his brother into those moments, but found that he kept fading away.

 

“Do you understand?”

Thor looked up. Time had frozen on Asgard, but none of that mattered because Loki was here.  
His younger brother looked at him, a mere step away from his own mother. 

“Do you understand Thor?” Loki asked him again. 

“Brother. You’re here. We’re home Brother we made it back.” Thor said with a smile.  
Loki stared at him, his green eyes glistening with something that Thor could not understand.  
“You don’t understand, brother, I don’t exist here.” Loki spoke. 

As Thor’s heart dropped a cold chill raced through him. Loki could not quite meet his eyes, his hands clenched at his side. And then Thor was pulling his brother into a desperate hug, his hands clawing through his brother’s hair as he reached for any part of his brother that he could just hold onto. 

“You can’t be- I won’t let you leave me again.” Thor whispered and tears were running down Loki’s face. 

“Time cannot repair all wounds. I fell from the bridge that day- without Thanos I don’t think I lived, and without Thanos you never met the Avengers because I didn’t try to destroy Midgard.” Loki explained, but Thor didn’t care because all that mattered was that Loki was here. 

“I didn’t ask for this. I should have known the toll I would have to pay!” Thor yelled his voice booming through the hall.  
Loki chuckled, he moved back from his brother’s shoulder.  
“This is why I paid it.” He responded, pressing his lips to Thor’s forehead. 

“I don’t exist here. I’m just a small price to pay for a golden city and above all your happiness.” 

Thor grabbed hold of his brother’s hand, his eyes fat with tears.  
“How can I be happy without you by my side?” He asked.  
Already Time strained to keep the two together, Thor clung to Loki as he began fading. 

Loki tried to stay calm as he felt his body begin to disappear; he could no longer feel the warmth of his brother’s breath or the touch of his skin. 

“Don’t leave.” Thor begged, bringing his hand to his brother’s cheek.  
“It’s always been you Loki. You were never just my brother were you-“Loki couldn’t feel his own tears.  
“No. But I fooled you for a long time didn’t I?” Loki whispered with a grin. 

Time was collapsing around them, his brother rapidly fading now as things began to move around them again. 

“I love you.” Thor confessed finally. Loki looked broken at his brother’s confession, the thunder-gods eyes lit with raw emotion.  
Loki then smiled a final time.  
“I love you to.” Loki said.  
And then he was gone.

Thor collapsed onto the ground- his arms empty and his shoulders shaking. He slammed his fist into the ground in anguish and roared at the top of his lungs. 

-

Midgard had many different foes to fill in the place of Thanos. 

The Avengers were eventually formed again, and time led them to each other in different ways. 

Thor never did rejoin Stark and the others. He would one day, but before then he had his own personal mission.  
Because despite falling from the Bifrost Bridge. Loki had survived.

Heimdall located the demi-god a few weeks after the fall.

Thor had found his precious brother in hospital, his head heavily bandaged and his eyes clouded with confusion as his brother took his hand.  
Thor thanked the gods for a second chance.

Even if Time couldn’t repair those memories. Time could not erase a love spread across every timeline.

**Author's Note:**

> So yea I was broken, and I know this leaves a lot of plotholes especially for the GOTG franchise, but I just wanted to give Thor a break. 
> 
> Loki needs to come back though please marvel


End file.
